Protective
by SebastianDrabbles
Summary: Seblaine ficlet. Prompt: Sebastian being protective of Blaine or vice versa. Set in an early stage of a Seblaine relationship.


Prompt: Sebastian being protective of Blaine or vice versa.

Setting: In an early stage of a Seblaine relationship.

Sebastian and Blaine were sitting by the fireplace at Sebastian's house. His parents were out for the weekend, and Sebastian had finally convinced Blaine to stay at his place. The house was very stylish and everything were in off-white and caramel shades that glowed in the faint light from the fireplace. Sebastian had moved one of the leather sofas so that it was set in front of the fire, and he could almost hear his mother's voice in his head. _"Sebastian, you are ruining the couch! Do you have any idea how much it's worth?"_

Maybe Sebastian shouldn't have felt the tingle of excitement he did when he so obviously went against his parents' wishes. Nevertheless, he was here with Blaine and they were staring into the mesmerizing fire. Sebastian managed to nick a bottle of wine from the cellar and they had their respective glasses in their hands.

"What are you thinking about?", Blaine asked, taking a sip from his glass. The bottle was almost empty and he felt the alcohol go straight to his head. Still, there was something comforting about being here with Sebastian. It didn't matter if he let his inhibitions go, because he knew that Sebastian would take care of him.

"Nothing", came the reply from Sebastian. He moved his gaze from the fireplace to his lovely boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?", Sebastian asked and caressed Blaine's cheek gently.

Blaine hesitated a little before answering.

"I was thinking about.. how safe it is here, with you", he smiled faintly, leaning in to Sebastian's touch.  
>"How easy it is to forget everything else. Forget the world outside these four walls. Forget about the harsh world outside that hates us for who we are", the last sentence was uttered with a bitter undertone. Blaine was certain that he wouldn't have said this much if it wasn't for the fact that he had been drinking, and history had proved that he was a lightweight. He had kissed Rachel "Diva" Berry, for crying out loud.<p>

Sebastian raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
>"Are you thinking about anything in special?"<p>

Blaine realized that he never told Sebastian about why he had been enrolled in Dalton. He was his boyfriend, so it was only fair that he knew, after all.

"Before I came to Dalton, I went to a public school in Westerville. I had a friend, who was openly gay as well and we decided to go to the school dance together..", Blaine started before realizing that he had no idea how to go forward with the information from here. How do you tell your boyfriend that you were almost beat to death? He searched Sebastian's eyes for any sign that he shouldn't continue.

However, Sebastian stared intently back, waiting for him to finish the story, and Blaine went straight to the point.

"Well, the jocks at my school didn't really like that we were "infecting the school with gay" and it ended up badly.. really badly.. I ended up in the hospital with a cracked skull and broken ribs", his breath hitched when he had to relive the moment, no matter how briefly.

Blaine could feel Sebastian stiffen under him. For a few moments, no words were uttered and the only sounds were the crackling from the fire and their thumping hearts.

"Who were they?", Sebastian asked after a while with a strained voice.

"Just some stupid boys from my past.. Seb?", Blaine asked with a crease on his forehead. The look on Sebastian's face was menacing and Blaine couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

"_Who_?", Sebastian repeated.

"..Why do want to know?", Blaine asked hesitantly.

There was no signs of remorse in Sebastian's eyes.

"Because I want to find them, and when I find them I want to hunt them down", he literally growled. He wanted to hurt them, tear them apart for causing harm to Blaine. His beloved boyfriend whom only deserved the best. Blaine's eyes widened with shock from the sudden outburst and he placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Seb… That was a long time ago", he whispered. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Sebastian was to find them. He was so precious, and the jocks were so big. No, he would protect Sebastian from them, no matter the cost.

Before Sebastian could say anything, Blaine silenced him with a kiss and his hand wavered over Sebastian's thigh in an intently distracting way.


End file.
